


Double Trouble

by Caleana_Duck



Series: Call DW [2]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Biting, Blood and Injury, Cheating, Licking, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Violence, confused emtotions, cursing, its pretty consensual in the first chapter though, slight non con, slight noncon, slight plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caleana_Duck/pseuds/Caleana_Duck
Summary: It’s been three weeks since Negaduck had his way with Darkwing, and our hero can’t seem to stop thinking about it.This is a sequel to Trouble Calls.
Relationships: Darkwing Duck/Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck/Negaduck, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Drake Mallard/Negaduck
Series: Call DW [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802707
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Well, looks like I wrote more for this! For those wanting to read, I highly suggest reading the tags first. This fic might deal with some things that people might exactly not want to read. Hopefully, nothing is too extreme but I still want to give everyone that warning just in case. 
> 
> Anyways, this is a part two to Trouble Calls, my first Darkwing/Negaduck fic. I made them separated because that first one can stand alone on its own as a one shot. This one slightly develops more plot. I had fun writing this, and I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> EDIT:
> 
> The amazing Duckbutts69 has once again made incredible fanart to go with this story.
> 
> https://twitter.com/duckbutts69/status/1279864291743670274?s=21
> 
> Please, go check them out!

It had been exactly three weeks since Drake’s encounter with Negaduck. He had been counting the days in his head. He wasn’t exactly sure why he had been so keen on how many days it had been since that… experience. Perhaps, because it had been the same amount of time that Negaduck had shown himself or committed any crimes. It was odd for the villain to be absent from St. Canard for so long. Of course, that’s what Darkwing told himself, afraid of entertaining the idea of something more deep seated.

Drake Mallard tried his best to not let it show how his little escapade with Negaduck had truly effected him. It was all he had been able to think about for the past three weeks. In his entire life, he had not felt as much shame as he had in that short amount of time. He found it too easy to lose himself in the memory of what had happened.

Drake had kept up the front that nothing was wrong for the first two weeks, but after that, he started to slip up. He became sloppy when fighting crime and ended up getting injured even more than usual. Launchpad tried multiple times to talk to his partner, to find any clue as to what was the matter.

Drake found that he was good at pushing people away and distancing himself, which didn’t help the strain on his relationship with LP. They hadn’t even sexually touched each other since the incident. Part of him didn’t care, but the other half yearned to just curl up in the other’s burly arms and forget his foregoing devious exploit.

Even his nights as he slept flashed with images of black, yellow, soft feathers, and sharp teeth. He was going insane, and he couldn’t figure out why. Why had his double enticed him so? Why did he dream about having those fingers wrapped around his throat? Why did the thought of hearing his own voice coo at him drive him wild? He hated himself for his thoughts but he was filled with a morbid curiosity.

Darkwing had went back to that warehouse multiple times in the last week. He tried to tell himself he was just doing his daily patrol, looking for crime. There was no way he was hoping that fiendish Negaduck would be there.

It wasn’t until that night, exactly three weeks later, that Darkwing went back to that same warehouse by himself for the umteenth time, when he finally felt himself crack. “Where are you?!” He screamed and kicked one of the building’s metal support beams in frustration. He immediately grabbed his webbed foot in his hand and hopped around in pain. “I’ve looked everywhere! I’ve asked everyone! Megavolt! Quackerjack! None of them know where you are!” He mused in annoyance as he kept hopping.

Darkwing heard a sound behind him, and with lightning speed turned around and was aiming his gun in the direction of whatever dared to sneak up on him. His gun had no target, as there was nothing there. All he noticed was a small piece of paper on the ground, which he was positive wasn’t there before. He looked around the room suspiciously before hesitantly holstering his gun and picking up the piece of paper.

All that was written on it was an address. He thought about crumpling it up, tossing it away, and just heading home. He looked around the building once more, but didn’t find anyone. It was too much of a coincidence for this random address to appear in this abandoned warehouse at the exact time that Darkwing was there. “Fine.” He grumbled reluctantly as he headed back to the Ratcatcher. “This better not be a wild goose chase, or should I say _duck_ chase.”

The night air ruffled his feathers as he drove to his destination. He felt doubly confused by the situation when he came upon an ice cream parlor. “Now why on earth would someone send me to get ice cream, of all things?” He asked to no one in particular. He wondered if this was a plot of Gosalyn’s for him to bring her sweet treats, but he knew she wasn’t this covert.

Darkwing put his hands up to the window and tried to look inside the dark store. It was after hours, so why did he expect to see anyone inside? He pulled out the piece of paper again, double checking that he was in the right location. “I could always come back tomorrow.” He thought out loud as he absentmindedly reached for the door. He looked around to make sure no one was around, and pulled on it. He was shocked when it effortlessly slid open.

Darkwing quickly ducked inside and shut the door behind him. He sighed, upset, seeing that nothing looked out of the ordinary. “Come on.” He mumbled as he began opening up cabinets and drawers, searching for even a sliver of reason for him to be there.

At this point, he just felt like he was breaking and entering, even if the door had been unlocked. He went to the back of the shop, which was even darker than the front, all except for an unsuspecting walk-in freezer. He could see a faint glow of light seeping from the cracks in the door. He cautiously opened it and his eyes widened, immediately recognizing that ethereal green glow and spiraling vortex that was behind the door.

Darkwing looked behind him, and then back to the portal. He grit his teeth, closed his eyes, and swiftly stepped through. He felt an odd sensation throughout his whole body as he was plummeting through the inter dimensional doorway. The feeling stopped about as soon as it began, but was replaced with another. He was hurtled up and out of a small trash bin, and launched face first into a wall.

“Ouch.” Darkwing mumbled into the wall. He stepped away and noticed his beak was flattened like an accordion. He grabbed the end of his bill and pulled it back to its normal shape.

Darkwing took a moment to take in his surroundings. It looked like he was in an old, abandoned office building. It was dimly lit, the light of the moon shining through the glass windows. He saw his poor, trashed St. Canard outside, and knew that he had made it to the Negaverse.

“Gee, you didn’t come all this way looking for lil ol’ me, did you?”

Darkwing Duck jumped at the all too familiar voice that came from the shadows. “Negaduck! Show yourself!” He demanded as he pulled out his gun and pointed it forward.

“This is very unlike you, Darkwing.” Negaduck chuckled as he appeared from behind a cubicle. “I haven’t committed a single crime, but here you are.”

“You expect me to believe that, you fiend?” Darkwing asked, taking an even more defensive stance. “There’s no way you would cease your villainous ways! You must be up to something and I plan to find out what!”

“Drop the act, babe. We both know why you’re really here.” Negaduck grinned evilly, taking a few steps towards the hero.

“I… I don’t…” Darkwing faltered for a split second, slightly letting the gun droop, before bringing it back up to aim right at Negaduck’s chest. “No! None of your tricks will help you this time!”

“Tricks, hm? Would it make you feel better to think I’m tricking you?” Negaduck mocked him with a voice as if he was coddling a child.

Darkwing’s breath caught in his throat and he took a shaky step backwards. He felt frozen even though every fiber of his being was telling him to run. Why _was_ he here? The past three weeks darted through his memory, and felt like a slap to the face. “You… You know what, you’re right. There’s no reason for me to be here. I’ll just be… be…” He trailed off as Negaduck closed the space between them.

“You’ll what? Be leaving?” Negaduck smirked and laid one hand on top of the gun. He gently pulled the gun out of Darkwing’s yielding hands. “Well, if that’s what you really want, then there’s the door.”

Darkwing’s eyes followed Nega’s to an open door that was a short ways away. He stayed in place though, not moving a muscle. His eyes came back to meet the villain’s. He felt his heart rate quicken at the look that the other was giving him. That same look that had haunted his every waking thought. He gulped, sweat starting to bead down his forehead, and he slowly shook his head no.

“I didn’t think so.” Negaduck tossed the gun behind him haphazardly. “I never thought the _Mighty Mallard_ would come to _me_ for… _favors_.” His beak twisted up mischievously at those words. “But… you won’t get anything outta me until you fess up.”

Darkwing let out a small gasp when Negaduck took a few steps away from him. It was as if he could breath again, being out of close proximity with his double. He shook his head, bringing himself out of the daze he had been in. “Now, listen here, Negaduck! I’m not asking you for anything, and I don’t have to tell you anything. You’re just some two-bit crook, you hear?”

“No, _you_ listen, Dorkwing.” Negaduck growled threateningly. “You don’t get to come in here and act all high and mighty. Acting as if you’re _so_ innocent. I’ve been watching you, and I know you’ve been looking for me. It’s been gratifying to watch you squirm. If I had known how bad you wanted it, I might have done it sooner.” He offered with a pleased grin.

Darkwing’s brows furrowed angrily, but his blushing cheeks gave away his true feelings. He crossed his arms over his chest and stood firm. He wasn’t about to just give Negaduck what he wanted so easily. Even if he felt a kind of excitement just at being in the presence of the villain again.

“Not talking, eh? Fine. I have an orphanage to burn down, anyways.” Negaduck shrugged, turned around, and started heading for the exit.

“W-Wait!” Darkwing rushed forward and grabbed Nega’s wrist, stopping him in his tracks. “You can’t just disappear again!”

Negaduck kept facing forward, but didn’t make any move to release himself from the hero’s grasp. “I’m listening.”

“You’ve… You’ve done something to me.” Darkwing started out hesitantly. “I can’t stop thinking about what you did to me. I’m sick, I know, but I need to know it was real. I need to know… Why did it make me feel this way?” He asked desperately, all his emotions from the past weeks oozing into his words.

Darkwing wasn’t expecting it when Negaduck suddenly turned around and punched him straight in the jaw. He lost his grip on the other’s wrist and stumbled backwards. “What the-“

Negaduck brought his hand under the hero’s chin and squeezed his cheeks and beak between his thumb and fingers, cutting the purple clad duck off. “So, you missed me, is that it?” He said in an uncharacteristically soft tone as he leaned forward and kissed the spot on Darkwing’s beak where his knuckles had just connected.

Darkwing’s eyes widened at the evil doer’s irregular gentleness. “Wait a minute.” A sly grin spread out from under Negaduck’s fingers. “You missed me too, didn’t ya, _Negsy_?” He chuckled when Negaduck swiftly pulled his hand away as if he had been shocked. “Yeah, why else would you be watching me and _teasing_ me?” He took a step forward, making the villain take a step back.

Negaduck’s face burned bright red, but from the face he was making, one would think it was because of anger. “ _Me_ , miss _you_?” He practically hissed before shoving Darkwing to the ground. He placed a webbed foot right on top of the hero and knelt down to rest on his own knee. “Don’t be an idiot.” He moved his foot, and got down so that he was straddling Darkwing. He then, leaned forward and placed the tip of his beak against the other’s. “No, I just like to watch you suffer.”

Darkwing felt a shiver travel down his spine. He could feel Negaduck’s breath hot and soft on his lips. In a flash, Darkwing reached up and grabbed the villain’s wrists before pulling him down. He used his own weight to throw Nega off of him and onto his back, so that now Darkwing was straddling him. He used his hands to pin Negaduck’s wrists above his head, as he leaned down and smashed their bills together. Immediately, tongues invaded each other’s mouths, and they nipped at each other’s lips. Gasps, whines, and small moans escaped both hero and villain at the sudden excitement and stimulation.

Darkwing broke the kiss first as he leaned back slightly, but still kept Negaduck pinned. “You _wanted_ me to follow you here. You’re not as smooth as you think you are.”

Negaduck growled and brought his leg out from underneath the hero. He kicked Darkwing straight in the gut and sent him flying off of him. He sat up and rubbed his wrists as he watched the other gasping for air. “Well, _you’re_ , the sucker who followed me. So, who’s the real dunce here?”

Darkwing was gripping his stomach, trying to regain his breath from the blow. “You are.” He replied as he swung his fist towards his enemy.

Negaduck gracefully dodged the blow. As Darkwing passed him, he grabbed his assailant’s wrist. In one swift motion, he twisted the hero’s arm behind his back and brought them both off the ground before pushing him roughly against a wall. He jerked Darkwing’s arm upwards in a way it wasn’t supposed to bend, earning a sharp cry from the hero against him. He brought his mouth to Darkwing’s ear and spoke softly. “Enough of the chit chat. We _both_ know why we’re here. Unless you really are a bigger idiot than I thought.”

Darkwing tried to move, but Negaduck had his arm twisted so far back, that every movement sent a sharp pain shooting through him. He turned his head as best as he could and pressed his cheek against the wall. “You know, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you were holding back on me.” The hero grinned at the immediate furious look the statement drew from his double.

“Be careful what you wish for, Dipwing.” Negaduck ripped Darkwing’s scarf off. He pulled the collar on the hero’s jacket down and looked at his handiwork from their previous exploit. Where he had bit him, he could see the feathers had grown back in a little awkward, and by moving a couple of them, he could see the scarred flesh underneath.

Negaduck pulled on the other’s arm even more, earning disgruntled groans from the hero. He leaned in closer and nuzzled the area he had been admiring in the crook of his neck with the tip of his beak. A deep, possessive growl escaped the villain’s throat. Without another thought, he wrapped his mouth around the same spot, slowly sinking his teeth into the already marred area. He bit down even harder when he could hear Darkwing’s breath quicken and little noises rolled off of the hero’s tongue.

Darkwing squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to reveal how much he was enjoying this. With every nip, lick, and kiss Negaduck placed on him, he grew more excited. His eyes shot open when he felt fingers begin to trace over his entrance. Before he could make a remark, his double slid his digits inside of him. The initial pleasure he felt, outweighed the discomfort of being fingered dry and raw. His body ground against the wall as Negaduck enthusiastically prepped him. He was sandwiched tightly between wall and villain with every movement causing his pinned arm to scream and threaten to pop out of place.

Every jolt of pain through his neck, arm, and insides sent conflicted waves emotions and shocks throughout his body. He didn’t want to want this but his mind was becoming foggy. He had to remind himself, this is what he had come here for, after all. Much to his chagrin, with each finger pumped deeper inside of him, his inhibitions washed away.

“Neg- Negaduck!” Darkwing moaned, his voice dripping with need while his eyes fluttered shut. His member slipped from its sheath and began to be rubbed against the wall uncomfortably, but he was glad for the added stimulus.

The villain quit his tirade on the other’s neck. He spit out both blood and feathers as some of the red liquid trickled down his beak. A bloody grin spread across his face as he watched Darkwing’s own facial expressions and listened to all the noises the so-called hero was making. “This look suits you, babe.” Negaduck purred.

Darkwing leaned back into Negaduck, arching his back so that he could access the other’s mouth more easily. Neither of them hesitated as they began to claim each other’s mouths once again. His new positioning caused the entirety of his shaft to grind and press against the wall. He let out a whiny moan into his enemy’s bill.

Every touch, noise, and thought, or lack there of the latter, overwhelmed the masked vigilante. He could feel that familiar fire in his belly that warned him he was agonizingly close. A particularly rough thrust from the villain sent him over the edge. He let out a sharp cry as his hot seed shot out as best as it could and covered both himself and the wall. He slumped against the wall, panting and taking shaky breaths.

“Nice to see you’re enjoying yourself.” Negaduck mocked before he let go of Darkwing’s arm and let it flop back down to the hero’s side. He then, ever so slowly, pulled his fingers out of the other.

“Shut up…” Darkwing weakly snapped back.

“Don’t worry, babe, we’re not done yet.” Negaduck cooed, pulling the hero out of his post orgasm stupor. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Darkwing stepped away from the wall drunkenly before he obeyed and got in the position he was told to. Once on the ground, he turned his head back to look at his enemy with glazed eyes and still flushed cheeks. With his back side prone, his newly stretched hole was visible. His member hung down slightly, still dripping left over cum.

Negaduck’s body stiffened as the sight sent chills of need throughout his body until the feeling came to rest in his lower gut. Another proprietorial growl passed his lips as he rushed forwards and fell to his knees. He placed firm hands on the vigilante’s hips before leaning down so he was face first in soft feathers that were meant to hide that delectable opening from him. He dug his fingers into into the other’s sides while he flicked his tongue out, tasting his entrance. He pressed his beak against around the taunting hole and steadily glided his tongue inside.

Darkwing bowed his head and bit his lip at the new sensation. He could feel the villain’s warm appendage lap and stretch at his insides. The other’s tight hands kept him grounded in this moment, even if they would end up leaving bruises. His own tongue lolled out of his mouth the more Negaduck teased him with his. His insides grew wetter and wetter with each thrust of his double’s tongue, and the slickness began to drip out in methodical drops onto the floor. 

“I… Gh… _Nega_ …” The vigilante spoke in a whiny moan, undeniably asking for more.

Negaduck’s mouth left the hero with a low chuckle. “Someone’s eager.” He derided as he lined up his freshly unsheathed erection with the hero’s entrance. “Good thing I’m willing.” He slammed his hips forward, spearing the other almost effortlessly.

Stars flew across Darkwing’s eyes at the sudden intrusion. He couldn’t help the yelping moan that escaped his beak as Negaduck filled him. He barely had a moment to breathe as the other just kept mercilessly ramming himself inside, rocking his own body back and forth with each thrust.

Negaduck reached forward and latched onto the vigilante’s neck before shoving his face to the ground. His body curved over Darkwing’s as applied pressure on his neck while still jerking his hips. With each thrust inwards, he would hit that sweet spot inside the other, pulling strangled, pleased grunts from the hero.

Darkwing ran his fingers across the ground, wishing there was something for him to grip onto. Negaduck was applying just the right amount of pressure to where he felt like he was on the cusp of passing out but still getting enough air to keep him conscious. The hero was overwhelmed once again, and felt that his body was threatening to finish for a second time, even without any physical stimulation to his own member. The feeling drug more moans out of him to join Negaduck’s own growls and heavy breathing.

Darkwing heard a slight rumble come from somewhere across the room. His eyes flashed up for a brief second, barely noticing the trash bin that he had entered this world in was shaking. His mind didn’t make the connection, as it was too preoccupied with other thoughts, until a large mass suddenly flew out of the bin. The intruder smacked into the same wall that he had upon arrival.

“Ugh, you really like to interrupt at the worst times.” Negaduck groaned as he continued his motions.

“L-Launchpad?!” Darkwing called out incredulously, immediately being pulled out of the daze he had been in as his eyes met with his partner’s. He pulled himself from Negaduck’s grip and heard the other growl in frustration as the villain slipped out of him.

“Darkwing?” Launchpad’s eyes dart between the lookalikes, assessing the situation. He squared his shoulders and snarled as he came to his own conclusion. He dashed forward, straight at Negaduck, before he started swinging wildly at the other.

Negaduck barely dodged the first blow, feeling the air off of the first part his own feathers. “Call off your attack dog, Dorkwing!”

Darkwing wasn’t sure why he did it. His body just acted without hesitation, jumping in between his partner and his arch nemesis much to both of their surprise. “Launchpad, stop!” He spread his arms out and clenched his eyes shut, preparing for the inevitable blow. When it didn’t come, he reluctantly opened one eye to see Launchpad’s fist a mere centimeters from his face. His arms fell back to his sides and he let out a relieved sigh. “This… This isn’t what it looks like, LP.”

“Are you… _protecting_ him, DW?” Launchpad asked as he stepped back in disbelief.

“What? No, of course not!” The vigilante argued, shaking his head, but his voice cracking revealed his lies.

“You… this… _him_?” The pilot tried to string a sentence together but failed. His brows furrowed and a hurt look spread across his face.

Negaduck roared with laughter before stepping forward and placing an arm around the hero. “Your dear Darkwing Duck came all this way just to get fucked by yours truly.”

Launchpad shook his head, his eyes wide. He looked between the two, noticing Negaduck squeeze his partner even closer. He stumbled backwards, his eyes flashing towards the exit.

Darkwing tried to get out of his enemy’s grip, but Negaduck dug his fingers into his shoulder painfully. “Launchpad, wai-“

“No, stop.” Launchpad cut the hero short. “I… This isn’t the Darkwing I know.” He turned around and strode out of the room before anyone could get another word in.

“ _Finally_.” Negaduck released his hold on the other. “Now, where were we?” He asked, throwing the vigilante a sly grin.

“No, this was a mistake.” Darkwing staggered away from his double. “I shouldn’t have come here. What was I thinking?” He asked himself as he went and grabbed his scarf, wrapping it back around his neck. His stomach was in knots and he felt seconds away from puking everywhere. The shocked and disappointed look on Launchpad’s face was plastered in his mind.

Negaduck chuckled darkly before he grabbed the back of the hero’s jacket collar. He swung Darkwing away from the door he had been heading towards and tossed him onto the ground. “You’re _not_ getting away that easy, babe. I don’t know what you think this is, but it _is not_ something you can just walk away from.” He stated with a threatening undertone.

“It’s over; that’s what this is. You’re nothing but a no-good, rotten, felonious, evildoer, and I will _not_ succumb to the likes of you.” Darkwing growled as he looked up at the villain from his new place on the ground. “We’re done here, Negaduck.”

Negaduck’s eyes grew dark and he scowled. “Not quite.” He stated shortly as he stood over the hero. He reared his arm and backhanded Darkwing so hard, he fell to his side. Before he could recover, Negaduck kicked the other onto his stomach before placing a foot in the middle of his back. “I _was_ playing nice. Now you’ve got me in a bad mood.” He dug his heel into the vigilante’s spine, causing him to grunt. Then, he reached down and grabbed Darkwing’s arm, slightly bringing it up off of the ground. “Let this be a lesson.” The villain abruptly jerked the other’s arm upwards and was met with a popping crack followed by the hero’s pained screams. He laughed as he haphazardly dropped the arm back to the ground.

Immediate tears began to stream down Darkwing’s face. Sharp pains were shooting down both his arm and upper back. It was dislocated, or worse, for sure. The foot on his back disappeared, as well as the body connected to it. He cried out loudly as he tried to move his arm but was only met with stabbing pains. “Fuck…” He groaned as he slowly brought himself off of the ground.

Every movement was rewarded with excruciating pain and his shoulder was throbbing. His arm hung limply at his side. He wasn’t sure what to do. Walking made it swing around but trying to hold it steady hurt just as much. He whimpered as he began to walk towards the door. This pain, Negaduck, neither of them mattered now. He needed to find Launchpad and try to set things right so that they could leave this hellhole together.


End file.
